


Mon Amie et Mon Madame

by justjesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Finds Out First, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Mystery, Necklaces, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Other, Soulmates, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjesse/pseuds/justjesse
Summary: After eating a mysterious ice cream, a certain blonde boy learns that he can read his soulmate's mind. He can hear the obsessive thoughts about him and the heroine's smart mind.Does he have two soulmates?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Mon Amie et Mon Madame

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for a challenge! Any kind of criticism is welcome, just make sure it isn't toxicity about certain characters or ships.

𝐓 he summer days have started; the aroma of freshly watered grass and newly bought summer clothes wavered through the air as well as french delicacies like quacksons and pistachio-flavored macarons. 

Tourists have flooded most of the streets and monuments, the Eiffel Tower being visited the most. As for the citizens, it was both fun and stressful. And unimaginably hot.

The ground seemed to absorb the heat and emit it to the atmosphere, and many people swore they could already see heat hazes (or they were just dizzy). Whenever going out, rays of heat stinged everyone’s skin and blinded their eyes. 

Ice creams were almost sold out in every store, but luckily, a rich blonde model boy managed to buy the dessert despite it. Sure he could ask his personal chef for it, but he preferred store-bought ones for an unknown reason.

“What flavor is it?” Plagg excitedly asked, flying around the ice cream bucket as his owner grabbed a spoon. “Open it!”

“Don’t expect it to be camembert-flavored,” Adrien answered. He sat down on the couch and slowly opened the bucket as if it was a chest full of treasure. His eyes glinted at the sight of frost smoke coming out of the scarlet pink-colored frozen dessert with brownish-black spots.

“Strawberry chocolate chip flavor? Ugh,” the cat kwami flew away in disappointment, expecting it to be chocolate or chocolate chip flavored. The kid’s emerald eyes still remained locked on the ice cream, admiring every aspect of it. Well, his reactions could be a little exaggerated.

The cold spoon slightly stinged his palms as he held onto it. He dug it into the ice cream; it was so soft and velvety. Finally, he could get a taste of something cold!

He took a bite in a blink. The coldness of it bursted in his mouth, it ran around it and melted as it stayed onto his tongue more. Removing the spoon from his lips, he was met by a clearly bored Plagg. “How does it taste?” 

“Absolutely 𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗿𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗲,” 

He dropped the spoon in the ice cream in regret. It tasted like wet socks! Not that he ever tried one before.

Beside him was his phone that chimed to alert the blonde that he got a message. Disappointed with the ice cream, he immediately grabbed it to see that the message came from Nino.

_Hang out at the waterpark with Alya and Mari tom. Wanna come?_

Adrien’s eyes immediately brightened up, and Plagg could clearly see it. With no hesitation, he answered.

_Sure! Be right there at 9_

He smiled in excitement. This was the first time he got to go to a waterpark with his friends! His last visit was, well, for a photoshoot, and he was stormed with fans. Hopefully sunglasses and a hat would cover him up.

Now to ask his father’s permission...

|⊱♡⊰| 

What's fun about summer were the friend hangouts, the swimming parties, and just having fun with no educational stress waving at you. Sure, Adrien was drowning with lots of swimsuit photoshoots, but at least his father allowed him to have fun with his friends!

“Where are you?” Alya muttered on her phone, clutching a donut floatie. She was messaging Marinette.

“Being her usual self,” Nino chuckled.

“She’ll arrive soon, don’t worry,” Adrien gestured to the worried brunette.

The sun shone brightly on the clear blue sky as always, legitimately no cloud in sight. Behind the trio was the entrance to the waterpark, and Adrien couldn’t be more delighted. He was hot from his ‘disguise’, yes, but overall it was alright.

“GUYYSS!” a loud female scream caught their attention. It was a bluenette wearing a loose blue sleeveless shirt with a swimsuit underneath and a heart necklace dancing around her neck running towards them, chaos and worry was obvious on her face. Marinette.

“Sorry...I was...late,” she panted, her back curved and her hands were on her knees. Adrien immediately smiled at her presence, she can really brighten up everyone’s day just by being there. 

Alya placed her arms around Marinette's shoulders right after she stood up straight again. “No offense, but we’re all used to it,” she teased with a laugh and placed her phone in her pockets. Marinette’s nose scrunched and she made a growl, it was really cute for Adrien.

As soon as her gaze fell on his, crimson flooded her cheeks and she stiffened up. The cute and fresh aura around her seemed to be replaced with panic. She broke the eye contact by looking at the ground, and all Adrien could do was look at her best friend. Alya was smirking at her.

𝘈𝘤𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭, 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦, 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭.

An echo of Marinette’s voice entered his head, what was she saying? “What was that, Mari-”

“18 minutes late is alright, you’ve been late worse before,” Nino chimed in with a laugh. Like she reacted with Alya, Marinette pouted at him, it was just a little less… cute and kind of forced now? She still refused to look at him, and it made him think about a thousand possibilities on why she did. Mainly: she hated him.

“C’mon, it’s getting hotter by the second!” Alya pointed at the entrance.

𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦   
𝘈𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘈𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯   
𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦.

“What?” he attempted to ask, but Nino grabbed him by the shoulder and led him to the entrance. She thinks he’s hot? He thought she hated him? 

The thought faded away as he laid his eyes on the tall waterslides and pools. Yells ranging from children to adults and the noise of water gushing out greeted him. There was also a hint of the smell of chlorine going all around; this definitely gives off the amazing summer vibe.

The four teenagers made their way to the lockers area to fill their designated locker with the things they brought. Some of the items were needed, and some...well-

"Why'd you bring a floatie? You know they have free ones," Nino scolded Alya and the donut floatie she was struggling to carry. 

"Says you who brought five, 𝗳𝗶𝘃𝗲 extra clothes for a day tour!" Alya fought back. Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at this, their old-couple-like fights reminded him of his interactions with a certain lady in red.

The night they spent for their anniversary last week.. 

𝘔𝘢𝘯, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯   
𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘈𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯? 

"Have that with...𝗺𝗲?" with the bickering on the background, Adrien turned to Marinette. Oh my god, she was as red as a tomato! "Are you sick? You look really red," 

She slammed, as in slammed, the metal locker behind her. It made an awful loud noise that Adrien thought she broke it. The two brown-haired couple’s fighting (more like teasing, to be honest) came to a silence. They stared at the flustered bluenette before turning their eyes on the blonde with the ‘is-something-happening-that-we-didn’t-know-about’ face.

Marinette stared at everyone, looking defeated and guilty as her heart sank into oblivion. Adrien did nothing but stare at her, something is really wrong with her. He hoped it wasn’t because of him. 

𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘱. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘢𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘦. 𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵,   
𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨   
𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 - 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘩𝘩.

“You’re not la-” Ugh, people needed to stop cutting him off.

“I’m sorry, it was by accident!” Marinette squeaked. “I - I was just nervous with the rides, that’s all!”

Adrien’s features softened, as well as Nino’s. Oddly, Alya’s face turned to that smirk Adrien saw a while ago. That smirk looking like she was observing and planning something stupid. He should know, he's made the face 𝗵𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗱𝘀 of times as Cat Noir.

Speaking of which, he hoped HawkMoth wouldn’t attack today, or else he wouldn't hesitate to Cataclysm him out from existence like wood turning into ashes and dust on radiant violet fire. 𝗡𝗼𝘁 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗲𝘃𝗶𝗹 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗶𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗽𝗮’𝘀 𝗮𝗴𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗮, 𝘀𝗮𝗱𝗹𝘆.

𝘈𝘭𝘺𝘢! 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦?   
𝘈𝘓𝘠𝘈𝘈𝘈!

“Alya, Marine-” wait, Marinette’s mouth wasn’t open nor moving at all. He heard a desperate scream for help, but where it came from was...weird. It just seemed like an echo in his head, going around and making sounds like the inside of a rattle. This was what? The fourth time? Oh my god, is he..

“Marinette, would you like to get ice cream with me? For the four us,” Adrien asked. Although he hated lying to his friends (even for identity purposes), he still wanted to test out his theory.

𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘱. 𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘱. 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘦𝘴   
𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦   
𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴? 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦   
𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦!

What. The. 𝗖𝗿𝗮𝗽. 

𝗛𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱! He had powers? What was going on? Where did he get this from? What!?? 

Unconsciously, Adrien started fidgeting with his fingers in front of him and anxiety was slowly drowning him with a thousand thoughts and sweat. Marinette didn’t seem to notice, she was busy thinking about her answers and-

Oh my ducking god, right, he could read her mind. Which meant she wouldn’t have any privacy! Should he go tell her? Would she think he was weird? 

He needed to breathe in and out as soon as possible.

“Yeah, awesome idea! Weird to eat before swimming, but we could use some cold desserts!” Nino said. Marinette and Adrien snapped back from their thoughts, back to where they were. They couldn’t be anymore thankful to Nino.

“Ooo, we can have brunch before that, I’m really hungry anyways. Then we can have a stroll so we can memorize the rides!” Alya said, placing her last item in the locker.

The two nervous teenagers could only respond with a nod. With that, the couple basically pulled the two to the food court.

“Alright, croissants and passion-fruit macarons for both of you?” Alya eyed the flustered idiots.

Again, they responded with a nod like two children telling their moms their order in Mcdonalds.

Adrien kept pushing himself to not think about the mind reader power thingy. So far, he could only hear Marinette’s mind (he managed to ask Nino if he prefers Cat Noir over Ladybug, he said he preferred Cat Noir and he accidentally answered with 'I prefer Ladybug because he kicks ass'). He wondered why.

Breathing and keeping his mind straight ahead was the key. This day might be the only chance he could hang out with his friends this summer, might as well look at all the obstacles with a different perspective, the bright side, and make this day the best!

He learned that from his lady.

He held the matching heart necklace he gifted to both of them. One of his lucky charms, the other being Marinette’s bracelet. 

“Guys! What flavor do you all want?” Nino waved at them from the ice cream stand. 

"You know mine!" yelled Alya. 

"Mint chocolate chip!" 

"I'll pass," Adrien waved. 

Nino seemed confused by Adrien’s answer, but took it anyway. “Gotcha!”

Adrien glanced at Marinette, who was now talking to her best friend. She seemed comfortable now; the crimson in her cheeks had gone down to just from makeup and natural beauty, and she smiled softly. He wondered why Marinette thought about those things with him. Maybe it was her fangirl side?

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘈𝘭𝘺𝘢’𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘧𝘪𝘵, 𝘸𝘰𝘸! 

Maybe he can deal with it, he wanted to know more about Marinette afterall. Not like this, of course, but he’ll take what he can get. It 𝗶𝘀 considered creepy, though.

“I have the ice creams!” Nino exclaimed as he struggled to hold three ice cream cones on his fingers. Marinette came to the rescue (all three of them were hoping she wouldn’t trip, in all honesty) and Alya held the tray for their brunch. Adrien guided them to the empty seat he found beside a bush with an umbrella covering it; it had a pretty good view of the waterslides. He sat beside Nino and in front of Marinette.

𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘺!

Adrien couldn’t help but slightly laugh at this as he munched on his croissant as the rest ate their food. He thinks the same when eating with really famous photographers and editors.

After the main dish, they went on to their desserts, except him.

“I thought you wanted ice cream,” Nino questioned him as his eyes drifted to heaven, sliding the spoon in his mouth.

“Oh, I just remembered the ice cream I had yesterday, it made me lose my appetite for it,” 

“Really? Where’d you get it?”

“I found an ice cream shop behind our school and asked my bodyguard to get it for me,”

“Wait - behind our school?” he eyed Alya and she looked at him. Adrien slowly nodded, as if waiting for a shocking answer..?

“Well, Nino and I tried it the other day because we were desperate for something cold. After we ate it, we miracuously could read each other’s mind! We just didn’t tell anyone because it was confusing, but then we found out that..” 

“..𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗶𝗰𝗲 𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲’𝘀 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱,” 

What?! 

“-AAAAA!” 

𝗦𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁. 

Hundreds of screaming visitors came past them, all running from… something? It’s either a waterslide collapsing, or an akumatized villain! Either way, he still had to find a safe place to hide and transform to his other identity (at this point, he just assumes he has to transform whenever he hears a scream).

All four of them stood up and watched the surroundings, including the way the people were running from. “Must be an akumatized villain, as always,” Nino said. They looked at each other and gestured a ‘let’s go’.

Everyone ran towards the main entrance, maybe some in the exit. It didn’t matter, they had to get to safety until Ladybug and Cat Noir arrives. Although, if most of them are being honest, this is already part of their routine.

Adrien fearly gazed at a bunch of open spots he can ‘get himself lost in’ to transform. His eyes sparkled at the sight of the restrooms. Ah yes, his favorite hiding place.

“Why are you all so afraid? It’s just water!” a laugh was heard behind him. Everyone panicked more, screamed more, and cried more. Oh no, there might be some tourists who aren’t used to this! They must be so frightened.

“Normal day in Paris,” muttered Alya. Marinette nervously chuckled beside her.

As Alya caught Marinette and Nino’s attention, he began to slow his pace and ‘accidentally’ be left behind. There were a few painful bumps on his back and elbows, but he continued to moderately slow his speed. 

“Take cover!” a man alarmly yelled somewhere. In a blink, a splash of water filled the waterpark grounds, Adrien found himself being driven by the current. He can barely see and hear his friends in front of him from the screams. 

The water reached his shirt and damped it with heavy liquid. His slippers were barely hanging on his feet. Cat Noir might be a no-show today.

Not good. 𝗡𝗼𝘁 𝗴𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝗮𝗹𝗹.

A “Wait, where’s Adrien!?” and a frantic “Oh no, Adrien!” was all he could hear apart from the horrific screams. Where were the freaking restrooms?

𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮, 𝘈𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯’𝘴   
𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨! 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳!

Oh no, now Marinette’s sca - did she just say to transform? Why would she transform in the middle of this?

Before he knew it, the water wave cleared up. Everyone was everywhere, wet and scared. “Ana!!” someone called out, “Jesse! Mom!” another yelled. 

Adrien took a second of scanning his surroundings before moving to find a safe place to hide. Upon looking around, he noticed a sign with a woman and man stickman on it. He was in front of the restrooms. The heart necklace lucky charm is working!

“We lost Marinette too!” Alya’s worried exclaim caught his attention. He tried his best to refuse the urge to help them find her; he’ll go find her after this chaos is over and make sure she’s okay. Right now, he had to fight. 

He hid in one of the restrooms and a shivering Plagg met him. “I basically drowned! Did you not really think about me?!” he complained. Jeez, this cat’s as tiny as a mouse yet his whiny mouth is as big as a five year old’s.

“I’ll bring you some warm clothes later,” He patted his head. “Plagg, Claws Out!”

|⊱♡⊰|

_“Happy anniversary, my kitty!” Ladybug exclaimed at Cat Noir, who was awfully love-struck. Behind both of them was a special spot the bluenette had prepared for them; a handmade tent with glowing fairy lights hanging on them. Inside was a bunch of pillows, a blanket, and a laptop with the Netflix logo on its screen._

_“M’lady, I-”_

_“Sorry we can’t go to the movies as you hoped, secret identities..” she chuckled nervously at the ground. “..that’s why I’ve prepared a diy mini movie theatre! On top of our favorite rooftop,”_

_Cat gazed at her, she was so beautiful at night and that smile reached her sparkling ocean eyes. A strand escaped her ear and she was quick to put it back on as she patiently (and anxiously) waited for his reaction._

_“Bug, I - this is marvelous! Breathtaking like yourself,” he winked._

_For the hundredth time this week, she accepted his attempt to flirt and laughed. “Thanks, kitty,”_

_It 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 failed to make him fall for her more everytime she did it._

|⊱♡⊰|

“Pleasure meeting you here, Cat Noir,” Ladybug greeted, it made the cat jump a little. She was as mighty and as beautiful as ever.

“Well, bonj-”

𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘈𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴.   
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵.

“-what?”

“What?”

“Ah, the bug and the lousy cat,” a boy riding water who seemingly was their age came before them, laughing devilishly. 

“All the ridiculous insults after the fight, please,” Cat Noir winked. “We don’t wanna assume stuff easily,” 

Ladybug and Cat Noir exchanged a look before going into their fighting positions. “Let’s make this fast,”

Attack, defend, attack, defend. Same old routine. Cat Noir launched his baton and jumped backwards to avoid the incoming water attack. Ladybug fought beside him, continuously trying to make a plan.

Who knew water could be so powerful.

“Maybe it’s time to call out your Lucky Charm?” Cat Noir asked, avoiding another attack. The bug seemed to ignore his suggestion though.’

𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘥.   
𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵   
𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨   
𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘥!

“Good idea, M’lady!” he complimented. Instead of a thank-you look, he was given a confused glance. 

“I didn’t say anything,”

What? She clearly was stating a plan, wasn’t she? “You said you needed something to distract him,”

With another splash of water coming targeting the space between them, they both jumped on opposite sides. They held their weapons as tight as they could.

“No, well - yes, but I didn’t say it out loud!” by the sound of her voice, she was creeped out. “In fact, I was only thinking about it,” she turned to see a shocked cat far from her right. 

𝗛𝗼𝗹𝘆 𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝗾𝘂𝗮𝗰𝗸𝘀𝗼𝗻.

“Stop with the chit-chat!” the villain yelled at them, but Cat Noir could only hear echos seemingly coming from a distance. 

He can read her mind too. 

𝗛𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗼𝗼. 

Marinette and Ladybug.

What in the freaking world-

Wait, wait - 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗺𝗮𝘁𝗲. Nino had told him the ice cream can make you read your soulmate’s mind. But he could read 𝘁𝘄𝗼 minds! Did he have two soulmates? Both Marinette and Ladybug? Marinette is his soulmate? Marinette?!

Why didn’t he think of this before? Right, he was so focused on getting transformed. The thought completely escaped through his ears! Not until now - but now, he can read two minds. Meaning that he has two soulmates! Two soulma-

“Earth to Cat Noir?” Ladybug waved her hand in front of Cat Noir’s face, trying to catch his attention. The poor kitty looked like he just saw a ghost; pale and shocked.

As his vision and hearing clearled, his eyes immediately locked on her’s. “Y-yeah? Wait, the fight! Where’s the villain?” he turned to his surroundings. To his surprise, all was fixed and everyone was coming out of their hiding spots.

“The fight? It’s over. Are you okay?” she smiled with a hint of anxiety on her lips. “You weren’t communicating the whole fight,”

Woah, he’s been doing this for so long that every strike and defense is muscle memory!

That doesn’t change the fact that he has two soulmates.

𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨’𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘊𝘢𝘵.   
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨’𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

“Don’t worry, everything’s well for - I mean, I’m okay!” a chuckle escaped his mouth.

“I’m glad! Pound it?” 

“𝗣𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁!”

|⊱♡⊰|

_“I’ve got a gift for us,” Cat Noir said. He held two boxes made of leather and showed it to his lady._

_It was two in the morning, the heroes had just finished their third movie for the night (Over The Moon, Crazy Rich Asians and Your Name). The whole night can be summarized by laughters and teasings. And tomato cheeks._

_“What is it?”_

_“Close your eyes first,”_

_She did as he commanded. She felt him go behind her before attaching something on her neck. HIs soft and steady breathing reached her shoulders, it felt like the sweet spring breeze. Her pigtails got raised just a tad and the breathing moved apart from her._

_“You can open your eyes now,” her eyes met his emerald’s. The first thing she noticed was a thin silver string wrapped gracefully around his neck to his chest with a heart at its charm. Then, she noticed the same necklace on her. “Do you like it?”_

_“Like it? I 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 it!” her lips curved to a sweet honey smile. It was so genuine, so real, and it made his heart flutter to heaven._

_“I’m so glad! But there’s one more surprise,”_

_Ladybug’s head tilted in curiosity. To her surprise, he opened the charm on his necklace, making a soft and satisfying ‘cling’. Inside was an empty spot on the front and...her picture on the back. “The heart charm doesn’t mean anything! I just couldn’t find anything that isn’t as beautiful at this, that’s all!”_

_She laughed at her kitty being flustered. She then opened her’s, revealing a picture of her one and only partner on the front. “Oh my god, Cat! This is amazing!”_

_“You can put a picture of someone special on the empty spot!”_

_“Thanks, kitty, I couldn’t ask for a better partner,”_

|⊱♡⊰|

Cat Noir made his way back to the restrooms where he hid. Sweat covering him despite the skin-tight leather suit. 

𝗠𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲 was his soulmate.

𝗟𝗮𝗱𝘆𝗯𝘂𝗴 was his soulmate.

What??!

Suddenly, something blue caught his eyes. It was enough to make him forget about the ice cream soulmate shenanigans, thankfully. 

It was Marinette.

Oh crap.

She looked like she was searching for something worriedly while clutching the heart charm on her necklace. Maybe he can help to find whatever she was looking for?

“Hey, Princess,” he steadied his flirting tone. “Is something the matter?”

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘈𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯? 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺!

“Hey, Cat. It’s Adrien, we’re trying to find him,” by the tone of her voice and her eyes desperately looking at something else, she didn’t pay attention to him at all. Of course, he was a little hurt. Yeah, he knew she was searching for him, or rather, Adrien him.

“Adrien? Oh, I saw him near the restrooms beside the food court,” might as well help! 

“Really? Thank you!” she said. With that, she ran past him with a sigh of relief.

He was about to run off until his feet touched something hard. He picked it up; it was the heart charm she was holding earlier, it looked extremely familiar. Maybe because of the impact of the fall, the charm clicked open to his surprise.

It was a picture of him and Adrien. The picture of him, Cat Noir, inside was 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 for Ladybug. It was 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 for the gift.

𝗛𝗼𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝘂- 

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end! Merry Christmas everyone! Take this fic as a gift, I made sure to include all the love square ships! Sorry for those Luka and Kagamis ships, I didn't have time to add them too, I would've made them come with the four!


End file.
